


home

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fight. Blue crashes. It's really simple.





	1. Lance

Lance remembers twisting around, looking for the last fighter. 

He remembers Blue's voice, a warning screeching in his head. 

He remembers the erupt light, blinding him. Then darkness. 

* * *

'Lance. Lance, wake up.' It was a calming voice, soothing, like gentle waves on a shore. 'Lance.' The tone was urgent. He rolled, feeling grains cut into his exposed skin. He groaned, before sitting up, blinking to focus his eyes. He was outside. He turned. Blue was just behind him, her eyes dim. He rushed her, hands touching her still warm metal. 

"Blue!" 

'I'm okay, Lance.' Her voice spoke softly. He nodded, slumping against her helm. 'Do you remember when we raced Red and her cub?' She asked. Lance nodded. It was so long ago, years and years. She sighed. 'That was the most fun I've had in ten thousand years.' She said. 'It was when we started bonding. We were not quite there, but we took the first step then.' 

"How about when we crashed on that water planet?" 

'With the mermaids?' 

"Yeah." 

'That was fun as well. The serpent was a tad annoying.' 

"You moved so quickly in the water." 

'It's my element after all.' Her voice was growing softer by the minute, her quinessence diming. Lance was crying, sobbing against her plating. 'I sent a beacon while you rested. My sisters will be here soon. But Lance.' Lance looked up. 'Look.' He turned, prodded by her, eyeing the beach. The sun was setting on the horizon, the sky painted orange and pink with the sunset. The water sparkled with familiarity and he fell to his knees. Blue laughed quietly in his mind, before she was gone. 

'Welcome home, my cub.'

 


	2. Blue

Blue remembers her pilot searching. 

She remembers seeing the Galra ship. 

She remembers trying to warn her cub. 

* * *

Blue woke, with aches in her plating. She felt cracks all over body, from the rough landing. Somehow, her cub was thrown from her, a few meters away from her. She read him, for signs of injury. Healthy. A bit bruised, but healthy. She sent a beacon, hoping her sisters will find them soon. She can feel her quinessence slipping. 'Lance. Lance, wake up.' She spoke, urging her cub awake. 'Lance.' He stirred, finally waking. He stood, stumbled a bit, but turned. 

"Blue!" 

'I'm okay, Lance.' She said. They sat in silence for a moment. She felt her energy slowly die. She wanted her last moments with her cub to be happy. 'Do you remember when we raced Red and her cub?' She asked. Her sister had chosen a wild and strong cub, one that he own cub had fallen for. She felt him nod. 'That was the most fun I've had in ten thousand years.' She said. After being still for so long, it was wonderful to have a paladin that liked to move. 'It was when we started bonding. We were not quite there, but we took the first step then.' She finished reading the planet as her cub spoke. 

"How about when we crashed on that water planet?"

'With the mermaids?'

"Yeah."

'That was fun as well. The serpent was a tad annoying.'

"You moved so quickly in the water."

'It's my element after all.' She said, smiling. She felt her energy slipping. Lance did as well, crying against her. 'I sent a beacon while you rested. My sisters will be here soon. But Lance.' He looked up. Blue had always admired his eyes, so full with life. 'Look.' He stood and turned. Blue laughed. He was happy but so sad. He was home. That's what mattered to Blue. 

'Welcome home, my cub.' And she finally rested.

 


End file.
